


Kai's Journal (what is that title?)

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Journal - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm writing this at night, daily updates, just about what happened that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux





	1. Chapter 1

9 February 2021

Today was okay. I was talking to my friends at school and a kid named Hunter texted me asking if he could draw me. I knew him decently by now, so I said yeah. He drew a super cute little charicature of me. I told him it was cute and he said he wanted to keep it as close to real life as he could. I asked if he was flirting with me and he said yeah and we had an argument about how I'm not cute and that I'm a stinky hooman.

Then I got home, and it started going downhill. I got on my Xbox to play a hunting game. That was fun, I think I killed a moose, but I never found the body. I killed a deer and a rabbit, though.

After dinner, I decided to make another character for my D&D campaign I was playing. He's a Beasthide Shifter Barbarian with the characteristics of a black bear. I was on D&D Beyond when my computer died. To be fair, I should've seen that the battery was low. I plugged it in and that's when it got even worse.

I knew the password to my email, but it wouldn't let me log in, not only that, but I couldn't get into my WiFi even though I know my WiFi password. I've spent tons of money with that account on things I don't think I'll ever get back. When I went to recover my email, it sent me like 5 verification codes and no matter which one I used, it couldn't verify that the account belonged to me. So for now I have a backup account that I probably can't even use due to my inability to connect to my WiFi


	2. 10 February 2021

Today was much better than yesterday. Hunter asked if I wanted to be his PLATONIC valentine, which even then was a shock cuz no one even wants to talk to me on those days. I said why not and my day was boring from then on.

Until I got home. I tried typing in different passwords for my computer and finally got it right! I was so happy, but the first thing I did was check my schedule. Of course, next week's schedule hadn't been posted yet.

I played that hunting game for about an hour and a half. Shot and killed 2 rabbits, shot but didn't kill a black bear, whitetail deer, and moose. Shot and killed a rabbit but its body freaking disappeared, then missed 4 shots at multiple rabbits, even though I shot right at them.

This update is a lot shorter cuz I can't recall anything else happening today


	3. 11 February 2021

Not much happened today. I bought some DLC for the hunting game and shot a deer. I also shot a couple of rabbits, more deer, and bison. I shot at a puma, but she was too quick.

We went to a restaurant, me and my family. They had a bison burger, which I thought tasted amazing. It was like beef except it was, like, softer and more gamey tasting. I played an arcade hunting game called BigBuck: HD. That's about all that happened today

I also started a Pokemon Omega Ruby nuzlocke. So I might post a story about that, but idk.


	4. 12 February 2021

Once again same as usual. Well, mostly. Hunter gave me a rose since my school celebrated Valentine's day today. It smells nice. I also got some deer jerky from my other friend. 

When I got out of school I forgot my chromebook and sketchbook, so I had to run back inside to get it. Thankfully, I came home with everything I needed. I spent the whole day Shiny Hunting in Pokemon Go, but didn't find any.

I'm moving down to my basement so I helped my parents paint the walls

Anyways, that's all I'm writing for today cuz I'm tired


	5. 13 February 2021

Sorry if I got the date wrong, the date's all messed up on my DS and I don't want to change it rn

Hunter ended up not being able to come over, so I played the hunting game by myself. I shot 4 axis deer, 1 puma, 1 black bear, 1 plains bison, 1 or more pronghorns, and got destroyed by a brown bear and another plains bison.

Then I went to Lowe's with my dad and got some paint for our basement. After that I did a Duskull raid in Pokemon Go. It was easy to beat, but unfortunately, not shiny. 

I watched WandaVision's new episode, but I won't spoil it.

Now I plan on taking a little break from my ORAS Nuzlocke challenge because I'm going to try and complete the shiny dex in Pokemon Moon. Wish me luck, cuz I don't plan on using a shiny charm at all.


	6. 14 February 2021

Man, today was rough. I didn't get to play the hunting game cuz my brother was playing Rocket League and I know he'd get pissed if I ever tried to take that away from him. 

So anyway, I played Pokemon Sword most of the day. Trying to shiny hunt. Then I went shopping at Old Navy and got some really cool shirts and a nice looking jumpsuit. 

After that I went to work and suffered (jk) for about 3 hours because I had to cover a friend's shift. I also played Pokemon Go and caught a shiny Luvdisc. I'm gonna name it HeartGold.

Tomorrow I'm gonna look for shiny Nidoran♂ cuz Nidoking is the better of the two when it comes to shinies


End file.
